Stay With Me
by Sassy Girl
Summary: An unexpected connection between Lilly and Zak Bagans will leave their hearts wanting more. And with more comes something even more intense than they both ever saw coming. -Ghost Adventures-
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: I wanted a connection between the characters (Zak &amp; Lilly) to make what will happen even more intense. This is just a short story that will be the beginning. But if the other story doesn't pan out at least you get a smexy story. _**

**_Warning: Slapping this bad boy with a sexual warning for the coming parts. Read with caution. And for language._**

_**Feedback is always appreciated. Haters stay away.**_

_**...**_

**Part One**

_**Aaron's Vlog**_

"So we've reached our next destination just a tad bit early, a day early to be exact." He started, looking into the camera before turning it onto the streets scanning the areas as they walked to wherever. "And what we like to do sometimes before our lockdowns, we like to check out the places, meet the people and get a little crazy before being locked down because sometimes some of the places can get really intense."

"Plus Zak here is feeling a little under the weather." Nick said when Aaron turned his camera on him. "We're hoping tonight we can cheer him up."

"Yeah because he's currently grumpy." Aaron than turned the camera onto the lead investigator who only put his hand up to block the view.

"See what I mean? Mr. Grumpy Pants at his finest."

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Zak didn't wait for their questions to bum-barred him as he walked across the street.

Nick and Aaron looked at each other.

"We should leave him."

**...**

"What can I get'cha?" The female bartender asked Zak when he took a seat at the bar.

"A beer please."

"Sure thing." She smiled and went to grab him one from the cooler. She twisted the cap off and placed it down in front of him.

"Thanks." He took a long swig before reaching into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out some money and handed it to her.

Her fingers glided across his palm taking the bill between her fingers, her brown eyes gleaming in the light.

There was only a small smile on his lips, pulling his hand back from hers. He wasn't in the mood for flirtatious girls willing to throw themselves at him, especially when his heart wasn't in it.

"So, what brings a cutie like yourself here to Stoney's?" She asked him not catching the hint he didn't want to be bothered.

Zak made a quick survey of the bar. It was still light out and not many people were there from what he could see. He tilted his head up enough to see the woman leaning forward against the bar, a familiar look he knew all too well staring back at him.

Long brown hair, brown eyes, make up that was too much, red lips parted slightly and flaunting her assets thinking they'll get her some wheres.

He looked down at the counter. "I'm here on business." Was all he could say.

She leaned further more towards him, taking one of her painted fingernails and traced circles on the top of his hand. "You know if you want someone to show you around...all the hot spots...I get off at 11:00."

If there was ever a time a woman made him feel uncomfortable and awkward, Stoney's bartender made it so. He was about to break her heart, letting her down the best he could and tell her he was simply not interested when someone beat him to it.

"Really Nadine, why don't you just throw yourself at him while you're at it." The woman's voice came from behind him. The bar grew silent and stared to see what all the commotion was. "Can't you do your job just one night where you're not trying to get in someones pants?"

The brunette's mouth dropped open, cheeks flushed and her eyes narrowed. "Fuck you Lilly."

Lilly grinned. "Sorry, but you're not my type."

Nadine rolled her eyes, flipped her hair and stalked off to the back.

Lilly shook her head walking over to the opening going behind the bar. "Unbelievable." She muttered, stopping in front of the computer screen for a moment. She was only gone for ten minutes to run to the bank before they closed and she comes back to her bartender throwing herself at yet another guy. If it wasn't for her father's words echoing inside her head, for a promise to be kept, the skank would be gone. She hated this job never wanting to inherit it after her fathers passing two years ago.

But she had to make a living some how.

Zak watched the woman that called out the bartender. It was a little surprising such hostility was caused on his behalf. He would have taken care of it himself.

Lilly walked over to him. "I apologize, she knows better than to do this but she insists on continuing because she knows I won't fire her ass."

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it. No harm was done."

"She would've..." Their eyes met and she smiled. "Let me know when you're ready for another." She tapped her finger against the bottle. "It's on the house, the least I can do for dealing with her."

Zak took the beer and chugged the remaining substance before putting the empty bottle in front of her.

Lilly chuckled tossing the bottle away before grabbing a new one. She twisted the cap off and gave it to him. She gave a sour face when he slammed half the bottle. "Easy tiger, beer may not get you drunk right away but it will."

"That's the point."

There was something dark in his eyes as she stared at him. Lilly tilted her head to the side. "Is everything...I don't mean to be nosy or anything like that." She propped her elbows up on the counter. "Everything's okay with you and your bro-men?"

"Bro-men?" Zak laughed at how ridiculous that sounded. "So you recognized me than?"

"Well yeah. It's all about the hair. And not many people around here wear all black either." She looked around for a quick second, reached for the two shot glasses closest to her, placed one in front of him and the other in front of herself. "I change my mind. I don't think it's a bro-man problem. I say it's a woman problem." She turned for the Jack Daniels on the shelf behind her and poured them each a shot of the dark liquor.

Zak looked at the shot glass, his finger tracing the rim. "You think it's a woman problem...how so?"

Lilly picked up her glass and Zak followed suit. "Because you are the first guy **ever** to show no interest in Nadine."

They both slammed the shot.

It was harsh and smooth going down, setting their insides on fire before the warm sensation took over.

"Wowzas." Lilly said, licking her lips. "That'll put some hair on your chest."

Zak shook his head, his laughter muffled in his shoulder letting the Jack take its course. "I forgot how horrible JD was." He chased the after shock with his beer. "It burns."

"It'll pass. Jack is dirty and it'll kick you in the ass if you're not careful." She warned with a smirk.

"Hey Lilly, your piece of shit jukebox isn't working again." A customer yelled across the room.

"Well did you put money in it?" She yelled back to the guy she knew as Bob. Mid 40s, more hair on his face than he did on the top of his head and a beer belly. He's been a regular for as long as she could remember.

"The damn thing ate my quarter. Can you fix it before I put my chair through it." He meant business and she knew it.

"Alright, alright don't get your big girl panties in a bunch I'll be right there." Lilly rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Zak. "I need to go take care of this before Bob breaks my bar in a fit of girly rage. If you need anything just holler."

Zak nodded. "Thanks Lilly."

Lilly turned from him, grabbed a quarter from the top of the register and went out behind the bar. He watched her move across the floor with intense eyes. A feeling of need spiral out of him. The way she moved with confidence, there was pride on her face when she put the quarter into the jukebox, selected a song and bumped the side with her hip. With a skid to the record the music eased out of the speakers. Her eyes lit up, her smile widen and it was at that moment he knew he wanted her.

She was hot no doubt about it. Long legs, she gladly showed off with the skirt she was wearing, a black tee that clung to all the right curves letting his imagination wonder what she looked like underneath. Unlike Nadine, Lilly barely had any makeup on, just enough to make her eyes pop and her lips shimmer with gloss.

His thoughts wander to the unknown, what it would be like to take her and claim what he wanted...what he needed. Does she taste as sweet as she looks-soft, delicate...

His heart sank.

Raw emotions, his past catching up to him even when he tried to brush it off. Her face haunted him, images burning their way into his memory.

_"Zak...baby please..." Her pleas echoed in his ears. "It's...not what it looks like..."_

Anger increased to the boiling point. His eyes were dark as he glared dangerously into his frightened girlfriend...ex girlfriend. His heart pounded hard into his chest feeling the vibrations slam through his body.

But it very well was what it looked like. She couldn't smooth talk her way out of it when Zak caught her in the act. He was only gone just a few days, his crew and him went to check out their next location, upon his arrival home the blue car he knew that didn't belong to him or Ashley was there.

What happened next will forever be etched into his heart.

He said nothing except he told them to leave, a sinister voice of hate and pain that brought chills to his spine. When they were gone, his house suffered the blunt force of his rage. He destroyed everything in his sight, smashing and throwing things he could get his hands on. Pictures that hung on the wall were torn down, ripped in pieces and burned. Furniture was flipped or broken and shoved out of his way. Glass shattered to pieces as they met their demise with the walls...just like his heart.

He knew the angrier he got, the more his house fueled the fire, the more the darkness that traveled home with him made its self known, the energy was unlike anything he ever experienced before.

Four years he gave to her. He loved her and gave everything he could...his heart, his love...his soul.

But it was crushed and thrown back in his face all for a piece of ass.

His hands shook reaching for his beer bottle and drank until it was gone before tipping off he needed another and a shot to go with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two  
**

Zak staggered to the door after the 5th shot to swallow his misery was slowly starting to upset his stomach, it was time to go.

"Hey Lilly." John called out to the blonde and pointed to the door.

Lilly looked up from counting out her tips and watched as Zak stumbled out the door. She shook her head, grabbed her money and her car keys. "I'm on it. I'll see you later John."

"Enjoy your day off." He smiled and went back to drying the glasses before the next rush.

Lilly took her jacket off the hook and left. The air was cool as it hit her when she stepped outside, putting her jacket on and looked around. How far could he have gotten? It was impossible to move that fast in his current state of mind.

She took her guess and went right. For as much as he had to drink, beer-shots, probably on a half empty stomach. Built up emotions and anger that she saw brewing inside; whatever he had going on in his head Lilly knew it wasn't good. It was enough to make anyone sick.

It was only a few steps from the door to the bar to the alleyway that separated it from the bicycle shop next door.

"Zak?" Lilly called out poking her head around the corner.

"Yeah." He grumbled out, hunched over with his hands resting on his knees.

"Are you okay?" She cringed at the thought, knowing what was happening. If the sound didn't give it away, the alleyway was the notorious barf grounds and you only good there for one thing only.

"Yeah." Was all he managed to get out before he heaved again. There was nothing left to give. His insides ached and the muscles in his chest and stomach was tense to the breaking point; hurting with each breath he took. When he knew it was over and it was safe to move, he straightened up running his hands over his face. "I shouldn't have had that last shot."

"Know your limits, Mr. Bagans." Lilly has been there before. The drunken state of stumbling and praying to the mighty porcelain god after taking that last sip. Oh yeah, never going down that road again. "Not to the point of a drunken lush."

"You think you're funny, kick a man while he's down."

She laughed as she stepped out of his way. "I've been where you're at more times than I like to admit. I remember I got so messed up that I woke up in my backyard with nothing on but my underwear."

His brow cocked as he looked at her, the laughter just below the surface. "There's nothing wrong with that. Maybe you did a little streaking in your neighborhood."

"In the middle of winter."

That made him laugh.

"Thankfully, I wasn't out there long enough to freeze my ta-tas off, though my butt was numb for a few days." She continued as they started walking down the street. "It was embarrassing because my friend caught it all on camera on how stupid I was. Now she holds it over my head for collateral damage."

Lilly stopped in front of a red colored car. "Can I give you a ride back to your hotel?" She asked pulling her car keys out.

It was a long hike back to the Ramada Inn, with a slight woozy stomach, a spinning head-yeah he knew that he would never make it back by himself. Sure, he could call Nick or Aaron but he wasn't up to playing 20 questions.

"That would be great."

Lilly smiled, hitting the unlock button on her key chain. "Ramada Inn?"

Zak nodded. "How'd you guess?"

"Because it's the only hotel in this town that's worthy to stay in. Unless of course, you don't mind spiders."

He felt the shudder from his toes to the top of his head. His skin crawled at the thought of those creepy 8 legged crawlers everywhere. "I hate spiders."

Lilly laughed as they got into the car. Making a U-turn she headed in the direction of the hotel that was at least a mile from her bar.

**...**

It was safe to go unseen as Lilly helped him through the lobby of the hotel. There wasn't a soul in sight not even at the counter. They decided against the elevator and took the stairs to the second floor.

Zak reached into his back pocket for his key card and handed it to her. "Room 207."

Lilly took it and looked for the room. Four doors down from the stairs she found it. Hotels always had a weird way of setting up their numbers. She slipped the key card in and when the light turned green she pushed the door handle down and opened the door. "After you." She said motioning with her hand.

He walked in, flipping the light on. He groaned blinded by the brightness the over head light gave off. He emptied out his pocket onto the little table and took his shoes off.

From what Lilly could see, the room was nice, a little small but still gave off a roomier type feel as she walked deeper inside. The bed was still neatly made, the TV was mounted on the wall next to the balcony doors, two small couches were in front of the TV with a coffee table in the middle. The bathroom to the left, a tiny kitchenette behind her and a fresh scent of flowers filled the room.

"Looks cozy." She muttered walking over to the balcony doors and peeled back the curtains just enough to see... "Good view of the parking lot."

"Imma shower." Zak said grabbing some clothes from his suitcase. "The smell of alcohol is making me feel sick again. Will you be here when I get out or will this be your chance to escape?" He grinned eying her from the bathroom doorway.

"If you want me to stay, I'll stay." She said, unzipping her jacket. "I don't need to be anywhere..."

"I'll only take a minute." He closed the door behind him, a short time after the shower came on.

There was only so much looking around she could do without snooping. She made her way to the bed and flopped down onto it, it gave very little bounce and she waited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

His 'minute' turned into almost an hour. She was half tempted to knock on the door and see if he was still alive and not passed out in the tub. "Maybe he was perfecting the Zakfin." She said to herself and chuckled at the image popping up inside her head. She fell back on the bed in a fit of laughter. No guy she knew had an obsession for their hair like Zak did. He even had his own Vlog dedicated to how he does his hair each day.

The click of the door opening quickly shut her up fast. She lifted her head up just as he came out of the bathroom; black pajama pants and went hair. No shirt...for all to see. 'So that's what he looks like underneath.' She thought, her eyes gawking. 'Damn.'

She shook her head and preyed her eyes away from him, "Better?" She asked, sitting up.

"Much better. I no longer see double or triple." He said turning off the big overhead light and made his way through the semi darkness to turn on the bedside lamp. "I wasn't sure you'd still be here when I got out. I was expecting an empty room to be honest."

"Well, here I am still in your room." Lilly said, for once that night she felt a little awkward. Their conversations were coming down to a few words here and there. She came down off her witty attitude while she laid there waiting for him to emerge from the bathroom. She was calm, relaxed and usually that meant sleep would soon creep up on her.

"Cool tat." Lilly said staring at the ink on his arm.

"Thanks." He smiled, taking his hand and rubbed the tattoo. "Do you have any?" If she did, he couldn't see them, the lamp on the night stand was dull only giving out enough light to see.

She nodded, stretching out her left leg across the mattress. "I have one on the top of my foot-it's of stars and hearts, very girly if you ask me. I have a lilly flower on my right shoulder blade." She pointed through her tee. "And I have a third one on my side but it's a work in progress."

"May I see?" Zak asked her, reaching to turn on the other lamp that was beside him.

"Sure." She stood up and walked around the bed to his side. "Just no funny business." She laughed, taking the hem of her tee and pulled it up just to her breasts and lifted the side up more for better exposure and turned just right for the light to catch the colors. 3 lillies covered her side in purples, blues and an outline in black for the third flower to be filled in. "It's taking a while to complete, but it's getting there. Money is a little tight right now so I'm hoping by next week I'll have enough to get the third flower colored in pink.

"That's incredible."

"Thanks. Each flower represent someone I lost. Lillies are great to show that, well at least for me they are." She reached her hand over and pointed to the purple flower. "My moms." She than moved to the blue one. "My dad and the last one will be for my grandma."

His touch was light and there was a slight tremor in his hand as he traced the first colored flower with his finger tips.

She flinched and let out a giggle. "That tickles." She said, taking a step to the side, letting her shirt fall.

Zak moved to the edge of the bed and grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her towards him. He placed his hands on her hips and rested his head against her stomach, smiling when he heard the soft sound of a rumble.

She felt her stomach flutter and her heart skipped. She looked down at him, her first time seeing the ink in the middle of his shoulder blades. Her fingers itched to touch it. His breath was hot against her skin, sending chills of the unknown through her; causing goosebumps.

Lilly knew she should have left once she was sure Zak was safe in his room. Alcohol, raging hormones and the dire need to please weighed heavily in the air around them. Only trouble would come if she stayed and allowed him to tempt her.

But what's wrong with a little trouble?

It started out with only the outside of her tee, moving his hands a few inches up and than back down. His eyes stayed closed inhaling deeply as the scent of roses and lavender filled his nose.

He smiled to himself-he liked a woman who smelled good.

It was only than Zak took the dare and let his fingers slip under her tee, gliding over her stomach.

Lilly moved, shaking her head.

"Ticklish?" He muttered, swiping his fingers across her stomach again.

"I'm very ticklish, so watch with those hands." She said, letting her own hands smooth through his hair.

He took it as a playful warning, moving one hand behind her back and pressed gently, her back arching forward and with his other hand he slipped his thumb underneath and slowly moved it up, exposing the delicate skin and kissed it ever so softly.

Lilly sucked in a deep breath, feeling his lips move from one side of her stomach to the other side and started moving up her side. Her skin was burning, a warm tingling sensation igniting the fire that went so many years unintended. She couldn't move, frozen in her spot in front of him letting his hand and mouth explore their ways.

She gasped and shivered as he began to make his way up her ribcage. His arm tightened around her pushing her further into his kisses.

"Zak?" Lilly managed to get out.

"Hmmm?"

"What...what are you doing?"

He grinned, tilting his head back just enough to see her face. "I'm examining your tattoo more closely."

Lilly chuckled, the fog of desire swirling around her head. If his arm wasn't keeping her steady, she would have found herself on the floor. She opened her eyes and looked down into his. "With your mouth?"

"Mmm hmmm. Is there a problem?" He asked kissing the non-colored flower.

She shook her head. "No...no not at all." Her lips parted as the moan escaped. "It's just..."

"What?" Zak stood to his feet, taking a hold of her tee and pulled it over her head. He tossed the black fabric to the floor.

She watched him carefully, there was no protest to the removal of her shirt nor did she care. But she couldn't help but to blush and look away shyly. "I...uh..."

She forgot what she was going to say.

Zak smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. His free hand came up and brushed away a few strands of her hair from her face. His fingers softly caressed her cheek before he placed them under her chin and made her look at him. There was something going on in the depths of her blue eyes.

"What is it Lilly?"

Lilly grinned like a buffoon, shaking her head. "I got a little school girl shy there for a minute."

"You don't need to be shy around me." He said, smiling, cupping her cheek into the palm of his hand. "You're beautiful..."

Her hand covered his leaning into his touch. She could feel the callouses on his palm-uneven and smooth. She didn't mind though; they were years of work from his show and equipment carrying to working out in the gym.

Ah yes, the gym. Working for perfection. Tone muscles define all aspects of his body. His chest and abs were ripped, soft to her fingertips as she began to move them across the upper part of his body. His biceps made her own body tremble; strong and powerful. There was unimaginable strength that she couldn't phantom or even comprehend. She wanted to touch them, feel them around her, she wanted them to hold her close and touch her in ways no other man has ever done to her before.

His muscle twitched beneath her fingers, drawing spirals over the tattoo. She was lost in a daze, hypnotized by the pure beauty of his man.

Everything about him was...perfect.

Lilly sighs contently.

"You're enjoying what you see?"His voice was deep and raspy, watching her expressions, she'd bite her lip or sucked in a breath that would wisp across his chest when she exhaled. Her eyes would be fixated on him so intently as she felt her way all he could do was stand there and stare.

She nodded, no words were able to be spoken. She knew she would stutter or stumble on the few words that needed to be told. How can she tell him, if nothing was to happen between them she could stand there the rest of the night and admire him.

She snapped back to reality, the shyness that once was there was no longer present, only the dire need for this man flowed through every ounce of her being.

Their eyes locked onto each other. The anticipation for more was becoming stronger. Permission was granted with a simple nod.

Zak smiled, pulling her even closer; their bodies touching. The space that separated them no longer existed. He inched his way to her mouth, her lips were parted waiting for his. He was dying to kiss her and taste her.

"You have nice lips, tempting, kissable lips."

He waited no longer to do what he desired, wanting to kiss her since their conversation at the bar. Then, it was the alcohol talking but now with a clear conscience...

His lips pressed against hers in a delightful, passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

She felt everything inside of her, every ounce of her being become alive. She wanted more.

Their lips danced and mated, meshing together in a breathless, desirable kiss.

His fingers soothing her back, touching and exploring the fine lines of her flesh. He intensified the kiss, hearing her moan when his tongue slid into her mouth meeting hers for the first time.

He broke away from her, leaving her gasping for air, trembling, shaking as he began to kiss his way down her face to her neck, leaving a nice trail of delicious caresses. He pushed away her blond hair, Lilly tilting her head to the side and sighed heavily as he nipped at her ear lobe. He licked and nibbled sucking gently and continued to make his way down her neck. Zak couldn't control himself anymore, pressing her body into his, mumbling how sweet she tasted.

Lilly crumbled, weak in the knees. She moaned his name, telling him not to stop. Her heart raced, beating hard against her chest. She tried to catch her breath but he didn't give her time too when he pressed his lips too hers once more, forcefully and demanding.

Their rhythm was smooth, keeping up with each others beginning demands. Lilly smiled capturing his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked before letting go.

Zak moaned.

"Mmm, I like that." She whispered between kisses.

"Than don't let me stop you from doing that again."

An invitation welcomed, Lilly once again took his lip into her mouth, careful when she nipped the sensitivity and trailed the tip of her tongue across it.

It sent a wave of pleasure through his very core. His grip tightened around her, his kisses grew more demanding and hot as the last one. Chills spread through him as if someone placed ice cubs on him. There was no stopping him.

He walked her backwards until she was pressed up against the wall leaning into her, crushing her body into his.

Her arms went to his waist. She caressed, running her fingertips up and down his sides. He shivered. Lilly loved it.

Their kisses came faster and harder.

He kissed her in the crock of her neck before he bit her then licked the area with his tongue.

Lilly yelped. She turned her head to look at him. He grinned mischievously at her grabbing a hold of her belt loops on her skirt and pulled her lower body into his. His hands roamed down trailing light touches onto the soft skin of her legs. With a motion of his hands he pushed the black fabric of her skirt up.

She gasped, she shot him a long look.

Zak grinned sliding his hands up over her side and leaned forward and plated a soft kiss on her chest. She leaned her head back and pushed herself forward allowing access to more. He kissed her neck, trailing his tongue along the way.

She giggled when his fingers tickled her. His fingers rested just below her breast running his finger back and forth before cupping it into his hand.

She trembled and shook beneath his touch. She moaned his name. She wanted him now, inside her. She fiddled and tugged with his pajama pants and in a swift motion the very core of him was exposed. She brushed her hand against him.

Lilly pushed her bottom into him and moved her hips. She laughed when Zak grabbed her waist and stopped her.

"Damn woman." He panted against her ear.

She tried as she could to move her hips again but his grip was too strong and she couldn't move. She wanted him now more than anything and he was teasing her by not giving her what she wanted. She shifted her weight, impatiently.

Their eyes met. There were no words spoken between them. She only nodded her head slightly before he reached around her and lifted her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and used the wall behind her to brace herself. She felt him so close to her that she almost wanted to cry out. Her body yearned, burned, needed him.

He grabbed her head and pulled her forward and kissed her. Without warning he thrust into her. Her whole body exploded. She cried out as the sweet pain of fulfillment raked through her and she nearly lost herself in the heavenly bliss. She shuttered, gasping for air. Zak didn't allow the kiss to be broken, his own moans escaping him as his thrusts took her. She felt warm and full around him. He had promised himself not to take her so roughly but the moment she let him take her so eagerly, the control withered away and he claimed her.

She began to shake and shiver, a moan caught in her throat as her head fell back against the wall, he wrapped his arms around her tightly kissing down between her breasts, leaving trails of fire behind him. She felt herself jump over the edge. She smacked her hand against the wall, moaning and cried, shaking uncontrollable the most sensitive spot throbbed with anticipation.

He thrust and pumped faster and harder until he could feel himself draw nearer to the edge of lust and desire. She moved her own hips matching his strength and speed.

Lilly cried out, draping her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder as her body convulsed. She panted, her breathing was unsteady and the warm sensation of her climax shattered her to pieces. Her nails dug into his skin, the pleasure reaching the top of her head all the way to the bottom of her feet.

It didn't take Zak long after her to reach his own peak when he shuttered and moaned. He thrust a few more times before he could no longer hold onto the building desire he felt.

**...**

They stood together connected. Silence filled them as there could be no words to describe how they both felt. Their breathing was fast and came in short gasps.

Lilly felt incredible and she had longed for a day like this. She could not remember the last time she felt this way nor she ever having great, hot sex with someone. She had gone so long without being with another man. Zak had changed that though, he took her, welcomed her and even if he did not love her, he loved her.

She felt the pulse raiding through her, warm and sweet had filled her to the core. She sighed contently, smiling to herself as she snuggled into him.

Zak planted a kiss on her bare shoulder, trying to catch his breath. His body tingled and was numb. He was lightheaded. He had been with a few women in his time but none where they made him feel so damn...

His thoughts strayed from him because he wasn't exactly sure what it was he felt. Lost and out of control. He longed for a moment like this and now that it was over, it sadden him. How could he feel something so strongly towards someone he barely even knew? She was soft and warm and fit ever so perfect in him, next to him. He sighed, smiling when he felt her snuggle into him. He ran his fingers up and down her back.

He eased her down and she planted both of her feet on the ground. Her legs felt like jell-o and mush and she almost slipped. She quickly grabbed onto his arms to steady herself.

She laughed. Zak looked at her funny.

"Jell-o legs." She told him simply.

He laughed, nodding his head. He completely understood. His fingers stroked her sides and he stared at her, admiring the beauty he saw. Her pink lips were swollen and smooth and still so kissable that he wanted to taste her one last time. Her hair was plastered to her face and neck. Her eyes were glossy and cloudy and they turned from the blue they normally were to a shade of green. Her skin was silky smooth, a creamy light tan covered her entire body, damp with beads of sweat.

He watched a droplet slide from her neck, down her chest to the black satin fabric of her bra. She shivered against his touch and he brushed his fingers softly over the outline of her breast.

'God, she's beautiful.' He thought to himself. Perfect and stunning in all the right places. She captured his heart the moment he looked into her eyes, and she didn't even know it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I've been working on this on and off for a while now. I don't know for sure if this is going to be the end or I will be able to squeeze out one more part before the sequel, which is going to be called Forbidden Possession. Will have to see what the plot bunnies have in store. Will see later on today. But as of now, this is what I have. More to come.**

**...**

_The Next Morning_

The fog was heavy over her head as she was pulled out of her sleep. The morning sunlight was creeping in through the curtains. Lilly opened her eyes, blinking them to rid her sight from sleep and reached for her phone for the time and groaned when she saw that it was only 8:30 am.

Four hours of sleep was all she was getting no matter how hard she would try falling back to sleep was out of the question.

The memories from hours before flooded through her mind and her body. When she tried to move the stiffness in her legs made itself known. She was sore no doubt about it.

She maneuvered herself onto her back, dead weight of something that was draped across her lower section moved and it sent chills down her spine. She turned her head and came face to face with a sleeping Zak Bagans.

Lilly smiled.

It wasn't just a dream...a very intense dream. What they experienced, the fire burning passion was very much real. The aches and needs of completion as they stared into each other's eyes, not being able to control themselves once they tasted pure ecstasy.

She never felt this great before.

But there was a wondering thought of what will happen once he wakes up. Would their night of love making be just that? A one night stand? A night that would be with them...be with her for the rest of her life. Would he send her on her way? Should she save the disappointment and leave now while he slept?

She felt torn and conflicted, she wanted to stay but there was a small part of herself that pushed her to leave. The thought of having him tell her 'thank you for the wonderful time but it's time for you to leave,' was scary enough. She could have easily avoided those soon to be dreaded words if she never gotten herself into this situation, if only she listened to herself and left before she had the chance to give into her desires.

But she didn't and if this turned sideways, the consequences had to be accepted.

She eased herself out of his arms and sat up keeping the sheet close to her naked body. She looked around for her clothing, only finding her bra that hung on the lamp by her side of the bed. She chuckled snatching it up. She didn't remember tossing it there. In the heat of the moment all clothes came off last night as they made their way to the bed. Where the rest went...she hasn't the foggiest idea.

The touch was soft, feelings of warmth travelled up her spinal cord and than slowly made its way back down. She snapped her head to the right looking over her shoulder. She could see his blue eyes staring back at her.

Her chance to escape unnoticed was no longer an option.

"Leaving?" He asked, sleep still lingering.

Lilly looked away. "It crossed my mind."

Zak propped himself up on his elbow, passing a hand through his hair, smoothing out parts that stood up. He grabbed her hand and gave a gentle tug. "Will I see you again?"

His question sunk into her heart and it was enough to make any doubts that were swimming around inside her head disappear. She smiled as she looked at him again. "You do?"

"Of course I do." He said sitting up. He wrapped his arm around her bare shoulder and pulled her close. His lips brushed across her temple. "Will you stay with me?"

She could only nod her head when he kissed her lips. The kiss sent a shock wave of excitement through parts of her body setting fire to her wants and needs. It sent her hormones in a frenzy.

Before Zak could lean her back and take claim what he wanted, even in his dreams all he could think about was her and their night of love making. They were interrupted by the knock at the door.

He grumbled something and sighed loudly resting his forehead against hers. "I gotta get that..." He said as the knock came again this time a little louder.

"Okay." She muttered, her lips slightly numb from the growing intensity of his kisses.

Zak moved away from her, slipping on a pair of shorts he grabbed from his suitcase and went to answer the door.

...

Lilly fell back against the mattress, a smile from ear to ear. Her thoughts of unwanted that plagued her from the moment she woke up was all for nothing. He still wanted to see her... She didn't understand why but at this moment she didn't care either.

She made haste to find her clothes which were located just on the other side of the bed and got dressed. Before any attempt at doing anything she must stop at home for a much needed hot shower. Calm the hormones and the aches in her body.

...

Zak was greeted with two sets of smiles. Nick and Aaron were ready to start the day and he was barely motivated. "What do you guys want?" He asked not amused but had a suspicion as to why they were here so early.

Nick looked at him with a questionable look. "We came to see if you were here or lying in a ditch somewhere. You didn't exactly answer our text last night."

"Yeah bro," Aaron said. "What happened to you? We were worried."

"Sorry guys I wasn't really in the right mind set." Zak apologized. "I had to clear my head..."

Nick could see through the holes in his story but didn't press the issue. There would be time for questions and scolding later. "We're going to go get something to eat, did you want to come with?"

Zak took a quick glance down at himself. "Uh sure, just give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll meet you guys down in the lobby."

Nick and Aaron nodded but knew too well that his 'few minutes' meant longer. He had to after all perfect his hair.

"We'll see you down there." Nick said as Zak closed the door.

...

Aaron looked at his friend, a brow arching with curiosity. Something was up with the lead investigator, Zak is always ready first knowing that it takes a while to create his perfect hair style, they had interviews later that day and the preparations took some time.

Zak was barely dressed.

"I think he has a girl in there." Aaron stated simply with a shrug of his shoulders as the two of them started to make their way to the lobby. "I think he got lucky last night and that's why he didn't answer his phone."

Nick snickered under his breath. He rolled his eyes trying to be level headed. Though the thought did cross his mind. "We can't always assume Zak disappears just to get 'lucky.' He was pretty messed up over the whole Ashley thing."

"True, but since when does Zak answer the door looking like a slob?" Aaron asked, pointing out the obvious.

Nick laughed. "You noticed that too, huh?"

He nodded, stopping at the elevator. He pressed the down button on the wall. "I'm just saying..."

...

Lilly was sitting on the edge of the bed when Zak returned. She could hear the muffles of their voices but she was unable to make out what was being said. Ease dropping was never a trait of hers.

But by the look in his eyes told her enough. "You gotta go..."

He nodded.

She looked down at the floor, hiding the disappointment that was visible in her own eyes. "Than I should probably go..."

Zak walked towards her and stopped in front of her. He reached down and grabbed a hold of her hands and gently pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his finger under her chin and tilted her head up so that their eyes locked onto each other. "I meant what I said, Lilly. Stay with me..."


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

It took Zak much longer than a "few minutes" he told his friends it would take for him to get ready. He stopped more than once to kiss Lilly, a part of him wanting to forget about the investigation and spend the day with her in his bed.

But sadly to his protest, Lilly shooed him away, threatening him with a smile that if he didn't get ready she was walking out the door without him. It was tempting enough for her own to cave into his needs but she had to be the logical one. She didn't want his friends beating down the door wondering what was taking so long.

"I never did ask you why you were here." Lilly asked him from her spot on the bed. She pushed her hair back from her face smiling as the night before came rushing in. "I got distracted last night..."

Zak finished the final touches on his hair before coming out of the bathroom. His smile was just as wide as hers as his own memories flooded his thoughts. "It looks like we both were distracted last night." He said, making his way over to her.

Lilly knew that look of desperation, the same look he gave her last night before they made love. If she didn't move quick she would be trapped and give into what he was trying to persuade her. She laughed and shook her head as she rolled out of his needy grasp. "I don't think so, Mr. Bagans. You have a show to do."

"I wasn't even going to try anything." He protested, throwing his arms up in defeat. "Is it so wrong though that I want just a simple, little, tiny kiss?"

"No." She said, watching as he took a few steps towards her. Lilly took those steps backwards. "But I do know what leads from kisses. Kisses lead to touching and touching leads to clothes being thrown off. And we can't have that. Not right now."

Zak grinned as he took more steps towards her and backed her up against the wall. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Lilly pressed her hand against his chest, feeling the rhythm of his heartbeat against her palm. She tilted her head up and looked into his blue eyes. "Are you always this persistent with girls? Smooth talk your way into their pants?"

"Only the ones that I want..." He inched his head closer to hers and stopped just before their lips could touch.

She could feel his soft breath upon her cheeks. She shivered slightly. Their lips oh so close to touching, tempting fate he surely was and it was enough to drive her crazy. Forget about meeting anyone. Who cares if anyone came to the door looking for him. Why not just throw out her being the logical one and take it.

How could she deny him the very thing she was feeling?

"Zak..." His name got caught in her throat.

"Just a kiss..." He muttered brushing his lips gently across hers.

"Just a kiss..." She mimicked, taking his head into her hands and crushed her lips to his in a hot kiss.

...

The kiss was short and sweet and out of control. It took much of what little will she had left to break the kiss and pull back from him. "We should go..." She told him, easing out of his grasp and went to go grab her jacket from the couch. She chuckled when he cursed after her.

"You're evil." Zak said, grabbing his hotel key card and walked to the door and opened it.

Lilly agreed, tapping him lightly against the chest and walked past him. "It's in my blood."

He was flustered, flushed in his cheeks and frustrated that she would go that far and torture him. Kiss him in such a seductive, teasing way and than just simply walk away.

Zak closed his door behind them and walked beside her. She carried a smug look on her face as they made their way to the elevator. Zak slung his arm over her shoulder. "Pay backs, Lilly girl. Pay backs."

Lilly laughed. "Whatever you say Zaky."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: **Such sweet sorrow, this will conclude this story. But you are thinking it's not finished, you can't leave us hanging without knowing what happens to Zak and Lilly. That would be mean. Lol yes it would be mean just to end but fear not this isn't the end of this couple, just the end of Stay With Me. All Stay With Me was just for you to see the connection between Zak and Lilly with some added bonuses. There will be more in the sequel: Forbidden Possession, the real reason why I wrote this. So I do hope that you liked Stay With Me and be sure to check out Forbidden Possession when it comes out. _

Robin W: Zak's payback will be in Forbidden Possession.

Feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy this last piece.

...

Part Seven

"So, are you ever going to tell me what you're doing in my town or are you going to keep me in the dark?" Lilly asked once the elevator door closed and the lobby button was pushed.

Zak chuckled and shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Maybe I'll keep it a mystery." He told her, taking her hand in his.

"I can always google it." She laughed. She didn't mind not knowing. It was a quick conversation starter instead of listening to the awful elevator music that was playing in the background. "It shouldn't be that hard to find out because you know...stalker fans know everything."

"Ain't that the truth." The GAC crew knew all to well about stalkers, fans going too far with their obsession to the point that their destinations had to be kept from the public. It helped out for the most part but there were a few that slipped through the cracks and follow them still to this day. They loved their fans and their support but sometimes it got too creepy.

Lilly arched a brow in his direction. She knew very little about him, only knowing what she did see on TV. His show was interesting to watch but a hectic life of hers kept her from watching most of the time. "You've guys have stalkers." She said more than asked. "I wasn't aware..."

"We did in the past." He told her, giving her hand a light squeeze. "In the first couple of years when the show first started. Most of them moved on but there still are some out there."

He was quick to change the subject. "We're here for the Willow-way Manor. There are reports of ghost activity so we're here to check it out."

"Oooh spooky." She didn't press the issue any longer on their encounters with the stalkers. It wasn't her business to question and find out more. Why would someone go to the extreme? Not even her bartender, Nadine, who loved throwing herself at guys in hopes that she would get lucky went as far as stalking her prey. She'd give up and move onto the next poor sap that walked into Stoney's.

"I've heard stories about that place. You guys should be in for a surprise." Lilly looked at the elevator door as it dinged and opened.

Two faces with smiles greeted them. Lilly stepped back thinking the strangers wanted on the elevator but that wasn't the case.

"Dude, I was right." One man with very little hair on his head said to the other, his smile widening as he stared at Lilly. "Zak has a girl with him."

Lilly shifted, confused by this. "Excuse me?" She turned her head and looked at Zak who looked as though he was about to jump out of the elevator and tackle the man to the floor. His eyes were daggers. "Did I miss something?"

"Forgive my friend," The other guy spoke pushing him out of the way for them to exit. "He's a dork."

"Hey, I'm not a dork, I'm gifted." He laughed.

Zak rolled his eyes and shook his head. He didn't think they knew or would put out the welcome wagon. He was going to do a casual introduction. He should have known...

"These are my friends and partners." Zak finally said leading her out into the lobby. "Nick. Aaron." He pointed to each one, not amused. "Guys, this is Lilly."

Lilly still didn't understand, completely blown over her head by their first reaction to her. It made her uncomfortable to say the least. "Hi."

Aaron stepped forward and held out his hand to her. "Nice to meet you." He said, his smile still as wide as it could be.

She nodded, accepting his hand and shook it. "Likewise."

"I apologize if I came off a little strange. I was just surprised. I assumed and I got excited." He was apologetic and he meant his sincerity.

"It's okay. It was unexpected." Lilly smiled, relaxing in her skin. She greeted Nick with the same smile.

"We were wondering what was taking you so long." Nick said, trying to hide his suspicious of what took Zak so long. And Aaron was right.

"Yeah. We're hungry and we were about to leave you behind." Aaron told him as the group started their way to outside.

"I had to get dressed." Zak protested his claim, leaving out the other reasons why. "You guys could have left, you didn't have to wait for me."

Aaron shook his head. "And miss the surprise look when we busted you. I don't think so."

His shoulders tensed and the muscles in his hands flexed. Lilly could feel it. She tightened her grip on his hand. "Sorry we kept you guys waiting, it was my fault we were late." She smiled at them. "You know how us women like to take forever getting ready. I'm worse than Zak perfecting his hair."

Nick and Aaron believed her as much as they believed pigs could fly. But they kept their opinion to themselves, the death stare Zak was giving them was more than they needed to keep their mouth shut.

"Fair enough. Are you joining us for breakfast?" Nick asked, taking his sunglasses out of his bag and put them on.

The warm air hit them as they stepped out the door. There wasn't a breeze and it was going to be another humid day.

"I haven't thought about it." She was honest. She needed a shower, a hot shower. It was calling her name.

Zak looked at her, his disappointment held in his blue eyes. He meant what he said, wanting her to stay with him. He wasn't ready to say goodbye. But obviously despite his words, she was.

"But I'll be more than happy to meet up with you guys later. Maybe for dinner or something. I know a great diner that serves fantastic food if you're looking for a homey kind of feel." She suggested. "And I need a shower. Working in a bar, sometimes the smells sticks to you and lingers."

"Sounds like a plan." Nick said.

Aaron agreed. "You can tell us how you met Zak."

Lilly chuckled. "We'll see about that one. Some things are better left to the imagination."

They crossed through the parking lot, Lilly said her byes to Nick and Aaron when she pointed to her car. Zak stayed quiet as they walked over to it.

"You're quiet now." She said noticing his standoffish exterior. "Did I say something wrong?"

Zak shook his head, leaning up against the trunk of the car. "No." Was all he said before he pulled her into his arms. He sighed softly.

A moment passed. "I was hoping you would stay..."

"Ah, I see.." She placed her arms around his neck, her fingers casting through his hair. "I did say something wrong. I'm just going home for a little bit. No offense to you, but I smell and I'm in serious need of a shower." She snickered under her breath. She moved her head so that she could look at him.

Zak inhaled her scent. "You smell fine to me."

"Don't let the disguise fool you." She crinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out. "It's pretty smelly..."

His lips parted into a partial smile. He shook his head at her. "You are something else, Lilly girl."

Hearing him call her that sent a wave through her. There was only a few people that called her Lilly girl, but none had an effect on her like his did. It sent her stomach into flutters. "What time are you done with your interviewing?"

"I'm not sure, we don't really go off a schedule for the interview process."

"How about I leave you my number and you can call me when you're done. This way you don't have to rush through or wait for me to call." Her hands slid down his neck and down his shoulders and arms. "It'll give me time to shower and check on Stoney's and make sure it's still standing. We have a bachelor party coming through tonight."

Zak nodded, grabbing her waist and pulled her even closer to him. When their eyes locked on to each other he didn't hesitate to kiss her, locking lips with heat.

He took her breath away.

Lilly finally pulled away, breathless and aching. She fumbled in her jacket pocket for paper and a pen and scribbled her number down and gave it to him.

"I'll see you again, Mr. Bagans." She giggled and shared one last kiss with him, leaving them both wanting more.

"Bye, Lilly girl." Zak said, watching as she got into her car. She was gone and out of sight within seconds. He didn't stick around to wallow in his feelings of missing her already and met up with Nick and Aaron who was still waiting for him.

It was going to be a long day...


End file.
